What To Wish For
by luvsanime02
Summary: Wufei doesn't know how his night has turned into this, but he's oddly looking forward to how it ends. This is the third story in the Never, Maybe, Sometimes, Always series.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

 **AN:** Written for the April 27th Cocktail Party prompt found here: gwcocktailfriday . tumblr .com (/)image/173225925203. (Without the spaces and parentheses.)

########

 **What To Wish For** by luvsanime02

########

"I want that one!" Relena yells loudly. Right next to his ear. Again.

Wufei sighs, but obligingly looks in the direction of her pointing finger. Relena is staring transfixed at a giant glowing neon sign of a martini glass, and despite himself, Wufei snorts in amusement. Of course she does. Wufei isn't even sure if Relena means that she wants to go into the bar, or if she wants the giant glowing neon drink.

As drunk as she is, probably the second option.

"Alright," he says, because the last time he had tried to say no to her tonight, she had turned on the tears real quick, "let's head inside."

A sloppy kiss against his cheek follows his statement, and Wufei tries not to flush in response. "You're the best," Relena declares, again practically shouting into his ear. Wufei finds that he minds less this time, though.

He turns in the direction of the bar, and Relena wobbly turns with him, her arm slung over his shoulders and his arm around her waist as he helps her walk. Relena still stumbles, and Wufei braces himself so that they both don't fall over on the sidewalk. That would be too embarrassing.

Saving him, Hilde appears suddenly on Relena's other side, throwing Relena's other arm over her shoulders so that Relena is sandwiched between them.

"Hil!" Relena sings out, luckily shouting in Hilde's ear this time. Wufei's deserves a break. "You're here!"

"I'm here," Hilde agrees easily, sending Wufei an intensely amused look. "Having fun?" she asks.

Wufei rolls his eyes. "Loads," he states, not entirely insincerely. "We just left a karaoke bar," he adds on.

Hilde chuckles. "Oh man, tell me you recorded her singing."

"Of course I did," Wufei says. "I'll send you the video once we sit her down."

He starts walking again, and Hilde matches his pace immediately. Relena tries to keep up, her longer legs easily covering the same ground as theirs, though her feet keep on trying to lead her off in different directions. Wufei and Hilde both keep their arms around her waist and hold her steady.

"Should we just take her back to the hotel?" Hilde asks, though she makes no actual move to head back in that direction.

"No!" Relena exclaims. She's keeping track of the conversation surprisingly well, and Wufei assumes that she's not completely wasted just yet. Only enjoying herself. "I want that," she continues, once again pointing at the brightly-lit neon sign.

Wufei shakes his head in response to Hilde's question. "It's not that late yet," he says. "How did the photo shoot go?" he asks her.

Hilde's grin dims for a moment, and then she shrugs her shoulders as much as she can with Relena clinging to her. "Eh, it went," she replies.

At Wufei's unimpressed raised eyebrow, Hilde continues. "The shoot was great," she confesses, "and then my mom called me during, and I made the mistake of not looking at who the caller was before I answered."

Ah. Wufei nods. "Sorry," he offers, knowing that while Hilde loves her mother, the woman can be rather long-winded. Especially when she's busy trying to talk her daughter into getting married already. It's been the woman's favorite topic of conversation for the past year, at least, and she doesn't look to be letting up on the subject anytime soon.

Relena stops so suddenly that Wufei and Hilde are the ones who stagger this time, and they both turn to watch her closely for any signs of nausea. She looks fine, though. Her brows are furrowed as she thinks deeply on some topic, and she's biting her lower lip.

And then her expression clears, and she says, "We should get married!"

Wufei freezes in place. So does Hilde. They both send each other a wide-eyed, terrified look. Wufei doesn't even know which one of them Relena's referring to, and he's already inwardly panicking.

Relena starts impatiently looking from one of their faces to the other, and then back again, like she expects them to appear at a chapel right this second and doesn't understand what the hold-up is.

Hilde speaks first. "Um, I'm not sure that's the best idea right now," she says, struggling to sound reasonable. "I think they're all closed for the night."

Which is a blatant lie, but Wufei finds himself eagerly nodding along when Relena's eyes find his. "Yes, it's very late," he says, ignoring the fact that he said the exact opposite less than five minutes ago.

Relena tilts her head up to look at the sky, and almost falls over. Only their arms bracing her back keep her upright. "Well, let's go see!" she says eventually, and then looks around. After a moment, Relena starts walking in a random direction, and now she's the one supporting both of them, practically dragging them along with her. Wufei's legs feel curiously numb.

"Who's getting married?" he asks her. Wufei wants to know if he should be amused or terrified.

Relena rolls her eyes at him, which is completely unfair. "All of us," she answers.

Hilde snickers. "I don't think they do that, Relena," she says, beginning to relax. Wufei does, too. This is fine, then. Even if they do manage to find a chapel before Relena forgets her current mission, the people there can have fun explaining the problem to her.

"Sure they will," Relena replies breezily. "We'll just go to three different places."

And there goes Wufei's blood pressure again. He resolutely ignores the flush that floods his cheeks. Hilde blushes at the same time, so at least he's not the only one.

They continue down the sidewalk, neon signs and bright lights and people everywhere, and Wufei doesn't know how they've ended up going along with this insane idea. He doesn't stop walking, though, and Hilde doesn't either, both of them getting redder in the face by the second, and having a hard time looking each other in the eyes right now.

Some part of Wufei is still in a panic. Some part of him is thinking with amusement that Hilde's mother should have been more careful about her wish. Most of him is falling into this weird state of nervous anticipation, though, and he's really not sure what to think about that.

Wufei supposes that he'll just have to follow Relena's lead for now, and all three of them will find out how this night will end together.


End file.
